1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydroxyl-functional polyester resins; and more specifically, to epoxy ester resins and/or carboxy ester resins derived from divinylarene dioxides and dicarboxylic acids; and coatings prepared from such hydroxyl-functional polyester resins.
2. Description of Background and Related Art
Hydroxyl-functional polyester resins are well known and are typically used as a coating for food containers. For example, WO 2008045882 and WO 2008045884 describe compositions and processes for the preparation of soluble epoxy ester resins from aromatic epoxy resins and dicarboxylic acids having a low acid number. WO 2008045894 and WO 2008045889 describe compositions and processes for the preparation of soluble epoxy ester resins from aromatic epoxy resins and dicarboxylic acids having a high acid number. None of the above known processes disclose the use of divinylarene dioxides as precursors for the known processes.
Current technology related to hydroxyl-functional polyester resins sacrifices resin heat resistance when diphenols are substituted by dicarboxylic acids which, in turn, sacrifices coating heat resistance.